


Hunted

by laureniscoolcool



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: More characters to be added, More tags to be added, unknown relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureniscoolcool/pseuds/laureniscoolcool
Summary: Right after his decision to keep the Handsome Jack AI, Rhys finds himself in trouble. A lot of trouble. He is being hunted, and he runs for his life - but soon, he’ll find he has somewhere to run to.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add characters and relationships as I go.

“...You may have been a pain in my ass, but you’re lucky I’m not like you,” was the first thing Rhys said as he pocketed the mechanisms holding the AI of the deceased Handsome Jack.

For the first time since his crash landing, he took a good look around at the wreckage of the once-great Helios. Though he would’ve liked to say it wasn’t true, his first thought wasn’t to go look for his friends. It was how he had just dug the deepest grave he could’ve by crashing literally all of Helios into Pandora. He’s not a complete moron - he knew that Hyperion extended far past the space base. And he was in some deep shit.

“Shit... shitshitshit!” Rhys groaned, smacking his forehead with the heel of his flesh hand... well, his only hand at the moment. He rushed around, he needed to find the tech area of the base - well, what used to be the base. He ran to the nearest landmark and tried to think fast. He needed to get out before the rest of Hyperion found out what had happened.

God, the place was bigger than he remembered. He ran for two minutes and hadn’t even put a dent in searching the wreckage. He did come across the kitchens and found a few surviving emergency rations before he continues his search. He estimated about twenty minutes had passed before he found the tech area. Not much survived, but what he needed was there.

Carefully, looking at the sky for ships, he picked up boxes and picked through them. He chose surviving items that wouldn’t be missed, like a cybernetic arm prototype that reminded Rhys a bit of a skeleton - weak and obsolete, but at least it would give him a working arm.

He eventually found a gun similar to his new cybernetic arm - weak and obsolete. He remembered the horrors he had faced on Pandora already. It may not have been Hyperion’s best gun, but it wad definitely better than anything the poorer folk on Pandora could afford to put together.

Armed with a gun and an... arm, Rhys grabbed some ammo and began to search again. His arm was full and he couldn’t get far carrying much else. He had to find — there it was. A container in the center of the wreckage containing a Hyperion-commissioned car. Due to the shell being built to safely transport a person down from orbit, it had kept the car inside safe.

It took a half an hour, but Rhys got the container open. From experience inside, he knew he had about ten more minutes until company emergency services arrived on site. He needed to be fast. He piled his supplies into the car and spent a minute collecting what else he could in the area before he got in the car and started it.

He sped off, encountering debris and having to run through what he could. He damaged the car, but the point was to get away. He drove as fast as he could as far from the wreckage as he could, and only when he saw the sun beginning to rise. He stopped to look back, and beneath the tower of smoke were lights and space ships.

Rhys sighed, taking in the fact that, again, he was on the run from Hyperion. This time, however, the people after him were much bigger and badder than Vasquez.  
But... something told Rhys he would get through. He had faced Pandora once, he could do it again. He was stronger than he was before, when he was just a lackey hoping for a promotion.

Nothing would stop him.

Wait.

Fuck.

His friends.


End file.
